The invention relates to a device for providing back massage with simultaneous accupressure stimulation along either side of the spine. The device comprises a frame in which are disposed a plurality of rollers which are freely rotatable and capable of being interchangeably positioned within the frame. One roller is of a larger diameter than the remaining rollers and is provided with a central circumferential groove which is bounded on each side by a surface having a plurality of nubs. In use, the nubs contact the user""s body on either side of the spine at the desired location to provide accupressure stimulation. By providing the accupressure stimulation roller in a diameter which is larger than the other rollers, the device also provides intervertebral or intersegmental extension during use.
Within the field of massage and physical therapy, it has long been recognized that massage, accupressure stimulation, and intervertebral extension have great benefits in treating various back and neck related ailments. However, such treatments often require many visits to a massage or physical therapist or the use of highly specialized, complex and expensive equipment. As a result, patients are often reluctant to pursue or continue the treatment regimens necessary to alleviate such ailments.
Intervertebral or intersegmental extension involves the slight mobilization and gliding of one vertebra relative to the adjacent vertebrae in the spine. Accupressure stimulation is a therapeutic intervention whereby certain points are stimulated by gentle but firm pressure to provide muscular relaxation and pain relief.
Many devices have been proposed for back stimulation and treatment with varied levels of success. Many, such as Bushmiller, U.S. Pat. No. 1,593,014, Matheson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,836,981, Blakeway, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,610, Vitko, U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,188, and Lindquist, U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,614, comprise generally large and/or complex apparatus which have limited versatility and adjustability with respect to providing the desired stimulation and extension to selected locations along the spine. In particular, while it is noted that both Vitko and Lindquist include a larger size roller, or balls in the case of Vitko, these elements are restricted to a location at the user""s neck and shoulders, with no provision for changing their locations so as to provide an increased degree of vertebral extension anywhere else along the spine. In addition, the size of such devices, i.e., similar to that of a standard bed, renders them expensive and difficult to store when not in use. Other devices, such as Ferguson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,519, Fujiwara, U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,663, McKay, U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,625 and Walker, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,995, are limited in use to particular physical areas, such as the soles of the feet, as in the case of Walker and McKay, or require a second person or unusual contortions on the part of the user to operate. Still other devices, although intended specifically for use in providing back massage, are deficient in the degree of support provided across the back while massaging the area immediately adjacent to the spine, or are limited in the number and/or position of the massaging elements. For example, Hamilton, U.S. Pat. No. 1,572,794, Conrad, U.S. Pat. No. 2,377,131, Hague, U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,957, Everett, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,394, Keller, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,556, and Kirsch, U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,006.
The present invention successfully combines the desired features of variable massage and accupressure stimulation with intervertebral extension in a compact and portable device which is easily stored when not in use but can be quickly set up by a patient thereby promoting its use and the patient""s compliance with his therapists suggested exercises. In addition, the relative location of the massaging elements or rollers is completely variable thereby permitting one to obtain massage, intervertebral extension and accupressure stimulation at any point along the spine where such treatment is needed simply by changing the relative position of the rollers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device for back massage and accupressure stimulation which is simple to operate and easy to use.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a device for back massage and accupressure stimulation which affords complete interchangability of massaging and stimulating elements.
It is a still further object to provide a device which does not require disassembly in order to change the massaging and stimulation elements.
Further objects and advantages will become evident from the accompanying description and claims.
The present invention provides a combination back massage and accupressure stimulation apparatus comprising a rectangular frame and a plurality of rollers receivable within the frame and freely rotatable therein, the rollers having a diameter greater than a height dimension of the frame whereby the rollers extend above and below the frame to support a user lying supine thereon and whereby the frame includes means to maintain the plurality of rollers in a spaced, parallel and freely rotatable operating arrangement, this means further allowing the rollers to be readily interchangeable.
Further, the present invention provides a combination back massager and accupressure stimulation apparatus comprising,
a) a rectangular frame comprising first and second elongated rails joined in parallel and spaced relationship by first and second cross bars defining an area capable of receiving and retaining a plurality of rollers therein, and
b) a plurality of rollers receivable within the frame, the rollers each comprising a cylindrical roller body having centrally located spindles on each end thereof,
wherein rails are provided with means to removably receive the spindles whereby the rollers are receivable within the frame in a spaced parallel arrangement and are freely rotatable and interchangeable within the frame.
In addition, the invention provides at least one roller of a larger diameter which is freely interchangeable with any or all of the other rollers and which provides intervertebral or intersegmental mobilization and extension. In an alternative embodiment, this larger roller is provided with accupressure stimulation means on the surface to provide stimulation of paravertebral acupuncture points along the user""s spine.